By your Side
by RavennoSora
Summary: Ella aun no entiende que soy un idiota, no se si dar gracias por eso... Maldito orgullo, malditas confusiones, malditas decisiones... yo no meto una sino que meto las dos patas cuando de amor se trata... Miroku podría ser incluso mas romántico que yo, hasta el bastardo de Koga, y yo... bueno soy simplemente Inuyasha el hanyou mas fuerte pero ante ella soy solo un... tonto -.-


Un One-Shot de Inuyasha, algo cursi (no es mi estilo en lo absoluto) pero se dio, asi que, por que no compartirlo?Aclaro que Yo ADORO Todos los personajes de esa serie, lo digo por las personas que son "antikagome" o "antikikyo", a mi me encantan las 2 por igual, algunas veces escribiré sobre Kikyo otras sobre Kagome, total es mi cabeza!... Sobra decir que Inuyasha NO ES MIO (Aunque eso quisiera) sino de La gran Takahashi (Admiro a esa mujer), el único fin de esto es entretener, No me pagan Ok? ._. Enjoy it :)

Tiempo? Eso es para los que se rinden,Tu y yo Estaremos juntos por Siempre!...

Aome Pov

Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, soy una chica de 16 años que cursa el primer grado de preparatoria, vivo con mi abuelo mi madre Naomi,y mi hermano Sota, de mi padre no me gusta hablar... Oh casi lo olvido tengo de mascota a mi gato Buyo. Vivo en el templo que lleva de nombre mi apellido, es un lugar misterioso muchas generaciones ya han pasado por aquí, se decía que en este lugar había una gran cantidad de energía espiritual que fue sellada dentro de un pozo que se encuentra en una de las capillas del templo… Mi vida es un total mar de emociones y decisiones, hace un año descubrí que dentro de mí yacía la shikon no tama, una esfera sagrada, la esfera de las 4 almas que concede las peticiones y deseos de su dueño, tenerla puede ser una ventaja y también una muerte por tanta codicia de poder...Cuando mi gato cayo al pozo decidí ir por el, una luz apareció y un horrible espíritu me atacaba, me pedía que le diera la perla y yo sin saber que llevaba la esfera de las 4 almas dentro de mi costado no sabia como responder, solo estire mi brazo y un gran poder alejo a esa bestia de mi... cuando pude abrir mis ojos empecé a escalar para salir del oscuro y tenebroso pozo aparecí en otro lugar, no era ni mi templo y tampoco era…. Mi época… era un lugar sin edificaciones y enormes arboles desde ese día supe que nada iba a ser igual... Mi vida se divide en 2, entre estudios y la vida de una adolescente normal y la lucha por un bien colectivo en la época feudal…

En mi viaje por la antigua epoca He conocido gente maravillosa que completan mí día a día, gente que no sabría cómo describir, gente asustada, con un pasado oscuro, presa sus mismos miedos... y una especie de monstruos a los cuales literalmente no puedo llamar gente… Por un tonto error rompí la shikon no tama en 1000 fragmentos, fue una desgracia yo esperaba que no cayeran en tan malas manos… pero me equivoque…. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas para recuperarlos junto a mis compañeros aunque más que eso, mis amigos, el Monje Miroku, un pobre hombre al que un monstruo le quito la esperanza de vivir en paz, Sango Chan una chica cruelmente engañada, exterminadora de Yokai, tuvo que ver como sus compañeros y su padre morían ante sus propios ojos, siempre acompañada de Kirara una gata de 2 colas que se convierte en un tigre dientes de sable siempre fiel a su dueña , Shippo el más joven del equipo un pequeño niño zorro Yokai el cual quedo totalmente huérfano, es vulnerable pero valiente … y…. ahí está él , el chico que primero me conoció e intento matarme, que me confundió con su primer amor, que me salvo más de una vez, que actúa como si nadie le importara, al que encontré dormido tiernamente con una flecha clavada en el pecho la cual aparentemente no lo lastimaba ... Confuso verdad? Él ha tenido que sufrir toda su vida, quisiera poder hacer que dejaras de sufrir pero dudo que el me lo permita_..._ Esta es mi historia…. Soy Aome Higurashi _la chica que pudo viajar a través del tiempo_

Un día más en mi época, en el Japón actual, son las 4:12 pm, camino hacia mi hogar acompañada de mis 3 compañeras Yuki, Ayumi y Eri…. Realmente mis pensamientos no están acá, no sé qué sucede conmigo, pero esto es habitual…. una de mis compañeras interrumpió mis ligeros pensamientos con una pregunta que me hacían a menudo entre las 3….._Aome, estas bien? _

Yo solo sonreí un poco moví mi cabeza. Ellas se conformaron con mi gesto y siguieron hablando de cosas que honestamente no eran muy importantes para mí…. Mi mente está en la época feudal, pensaba en mis amigos, en mi nuevo viaje y en….._Inu-Yasha_…

Luego de caminar y despedirme de todas llegue a mi hogar, salude a mi mama que se encontraba preparando la cena mientras sota y mi abuelo esperaban ansiosamente sentados a la mesa… subí a mi habitación para cambiar mi ropa y alistar cosas que necesitaría en mi próximo viaje, sé que Inu-Yasha no demorara en llegar pronto. Sentí que tocaban la puerta y escuche la voz de mi madre que me decía_: "Aome Baja a comer"_…. Estaba muy hambrienta, le pedí que me diera un poco más de tiempo mientras terminaba de arreglar mi mochila, debía de llevar tantas cosas que no son fáciles de conseguir haya… mientras empacaba sentí que alguien tocaba mi ventana, me acerque a esta y la abrí dejando que la brisa fría entrara…- Inu-Yasha? No conoces las puertas?- Si, esa fue mi reacción, aun no me acostumbro a muchas cosas el suele hacer, no es nada cuidadoso...

-No exageres tanto, está más cerca tu ventana-Decía el chico Hanyou mientras entraba de un salto a la habitación de Aome, ella solo se dedico a suspirar

-Bien quédate aquí mientas bajo a comer

-Está bien pero date prisa, tenemos que irnos antes de que anochezca- Inuyasha era feliz quejándose, era un chico que la paciencia se le vencía en 3 segundos y para la suerte de la chica esos 3 segundos ya se habían vencido

- De acuerdo, no quieres comer nada?- le pregunto al Hanyou que aun no dejaba de fruncir el ceño

- No, estoy bien te esperare aquí- se sentó en el piso mientras ella salia dejándolo solo en su habitación

Inuyasha Pov

Aome lleva muchas cosas para el viaje, comida, ropa, libros y una que otra cosa la cual no entiendo ni para qué sirve, tome una cosa circular que estaba en una mesa, tenia 2 campanitas -Para que servirá esta cosa?… Lo empece a mover de lado a lado y empece a tocarlo, de un momento a otro esa cosa sonó muy fuerte y no se quería callar por mas que yo se lo ordenara, no me quedo mas de otra que lanzarlo por la ventana lo mas lejos posible... me senté en el piso, me recosté a la pared y sentí el silencio que esa cosa me había quitado, Mire hacia la cama y allí habían muchas de esas cosas muy pesadas de las cuales Aome decía necesitar, habían libros…, uno de estos tenía muchos números, no entendí nada y lo arroje lejos, otro estaba escrito en lenguas muy extrañas, no sé cómo ella puede entender esto deben ser hechizos ya que me producen algo de sueño… como última opción tome un libro que estaba más separado de todos los otros… lo abrí y lo primero que pude observar eran imágenes de Aome, creo que es ella, no ha cambiado mucho, seguí pasando las páginas y habían fotos de ella un poco más grande con otras personas a su lado, supongo que son sus amigas de esta época …. Casi al final vi una foto de ella con un chico, la mire detalladamente y al final de la página había algo escrito, pude entenderlo no soy tan analfabeta... _"Higurashi debes cuidar mas de tu salud, me no me perdonaría si te pasara algo malo, me encargare de cuidarte" _eso era lo que la nota decía_ … _parece que no soy el único que quiere protegerla, aquí también hay alguien más con esa labor y no se porque siento que eso me molesta… al menos sé que ella es feliz estando acompañada de amigos, y familiares de su época… esa felicidad que jamás podrá tener en mi época … no me había puesto a pensar, no se la razón real si fue por olvido o por evadir el tema pero… sé que algún día Aome tendrá que elegir entre una de las 2 épocas y cuando ese día llegue quizás muchas cosas habrán cambiando como el hecho de que ella y yo …-**Inu-Yasha ya estoy lista-** ….. Sentí como se abría la puerta y Aome entraba, solté el libro y evite mis propios pensamientos….

- ya veámonos Dijo el chico algo nervioso al recordar lo que estuvo viendo y el echo de que habia arrojado esa cosa por la ventana

-Esta todo bien?-pregunto ella al verlo de esa manera, el solo se levanto

-Claro, por que no abría de estarlo?-pregunto con un poco mas de seguridad- Ni que fuera a quemar tu cuarto o algo así

-De acuerdo-Dijo ella algo ida

Inuyasha Tomo las bolsas con las cosas que ella quería llevar para el viaje, los 2 bajaron por la ventana y caminaron hasta llegar al pozo…

-No te despedirás?-pregunto el chico al ver que ella habia accedido a bajar por la ventana in ver a su familia, para el era importante que ella se despidiera, no es que fuera un maniatico que vivia preocupado a cada momento y que tampoco supiera como proteger a la chica, pero estaban en una guerra muy fuerte contra el psicotico de Naraku, quien sabe cuando ella podría volver a su época

-Ya lo hice, No te preocupes y vamos

-No seas tonta yo no me preocupo, es para luego no te estés quejando y queriendo volver a esta época Vaya manera la del chico de ocultar sus sentimientos, ella solo frunció el ceño y siguio caminando, el Podía notar que Aome no estaba muy animada y no fue precisamente por su orgulloso comentario, estaba así desde que el había llegado. Intento ignorar el comportamiento de la chica, la tomo de la mano y así ambos saltaron al pozo. Cuando llegaron Inuyasha saco las bolsas del pozo, luego salio ella y así ambos empezaron a caminar, ella no decía, él no decía nada cuanto silencio tenían en común... _-Desde que me vio no se ríe ni muestra expresión alguna, no puedo hacerla feliz no importa lo que intente y odio verla asi- _penso el Hanyou mientras caminaba detras de ella

-Inuyasha, la anciana Kaede se quedara con nosotros esta noche?-pregunto la chica, rompiendo ese incomodo silencio

-No lo sé, dijo que saldría a curar enfermos alrededor de la región- respondió tan áspero como siempre

-entonces, vamos rápido y así podría hacer algo de comer para ti y para los demás- lo dijo con un tono mas animado

-te repito, no tengo hambre- Inuyasha se había sumergido en su anterior pensamiento, eso le habia cambiado el animo un poco

-Tal vez tu no pero los demás si- exclamo Aome

-ellos pueden cocinar solos, para que darnos prisa?

-Ah? Quien era el que tenía afán desde un principio?-Reclamaba la chica con el ceño fruncido

-Si pero ya estamos aquí no veo porque correr, si te apure es porque siempre demoras una eternidad

El no lo vio venir, en realidad nadie lo vio venir, como siempre el hanyou no había medido sus palabras, lo último que escucho fue _Osuwari _y para ese entonces ya estaba con la cara y el cuerpo enterrados en el piso_- Estúpido collar, ya veo que esta del mismo animo de siempre y yo preocupándome como tonto-_ pensó el chico

Una muy enojada Aome caminaba a paso firme con sus 7 bolsas en sus 2 pequeñas manos, iba refunfuñando y pensando en voz alta- No entiendo porque tiene que comportarse así, de verdad no lo soporto, ya no se que hacer, cada día mi desespero crece, mis dudas aumentan al igual que mis malas calificaciones, esto de estar partida en 2 es para alguien que de mas que yo, siento que no puedo con todo, me siento algo egoísta e inservible, ademas de también sentirme como plato de segunda mesa- la chica habia explotado, pero por lo menos no habia sido escucha, tomo aire y se calmo-... Quizá no debí de desquitarme así con Inuyasha pero el en parte es el causante de mi angustia y de sentimientos que no quería experimentar, aun así el no lo sabe.

La chica estando mas calmada y algo cansada de cargar con ese peso, corrió hasta la pequeña cabaña donde se quedaba mientras estaba en la época feudal. Un muchacho de unos 19 años la vio correr con esas pesadas bolsas, se acerco a ella para ayudarla, Oh vaya caballero!

-Gracias Miroku-sama

-está bien, no debería de cargar con esto señorita Aome, donde esta Inuyasha?-pregunto el chico quien buscaba al Hanyou con la mirada

-El ya viene, se retrasó un poco, después de todo él no tenía mucho afán de llegar-respondio Aome aun algo molesta, Miroku decidió ignorar ese tono de voz, ella solo camino dentro de la cabaña y el la seguía con las bolsas

-_Inuyasha sin afán? Eso es nuevo y tan irreal como los poderes de Shippo_- pensó Miroku

-Sango-chan-Dijo la recién llegada

- Aome-chan has vuelto, y por lo que veo traes mas cosas de tu epoca- Decia Sango mientras veia al pobre Miroku con las bolsas

-Si solo lo necesario,cocinamos algo?- Pregunto Aome muy entusiasmada Sango, esa chica exterminadora la cual sabia patear traseros y valerse por si misma era la que ella consideraba su mejor amiga y hermana

-Claro, solo déjame ir a buscar algo de leña-Dijo la chica mientras se levanta, pero fue detenida

-Sango no puedo permitir que vayas sola, ya es de noche- exclamo Miroku mientras la tomaba del brazo, las mejillas De Sango se tornaron color carmín, que lindo momento pero que lastima que estuviera a punto de acabar

-No se preocupe por mi Monje Miroku-respondió ella mientras ocultaba el rostro

-Pero Sango como quieres que no me preocupe por la futura madre de mis hijos?- Decía el monje mientras acariciaba "los encantos" de la exterminadora, ella de inmediato frunció el ceño y lo golpeo con la punta de su Enorme Boomerang el cual ella maneja como si de un tenedor se tratara

-Ya basta. Vuelvo pronto- Con esto ultimo la chica salio en busca de la leña, él monje Miroku a pesar de los golpes se fue con ella para ayudarla a traer la leña, muchas veces este monje se puede convertir en todo un "caballero" a su conveniencia claro esta… Aome quedo sola, o algo asi, en una de las esquinas vio una sabana con un pequeñín envuelto en ella, no pudo evitar acercarse al niño que dormía con una sonrisa.-_Shippo no sabes la clase de ternura que causas- _Pensó ella y dejo escapar una sonrisa

-Aome?- escucho un murmurar que provenía del pequeño

-Perdón por despertarte- Dijo ella aun sin dejar de sonreír

- no importa yo te estaba esperando- decía el pequeño mientras se frotaba sus ojos para despertarse- Oye donde están los demás?

- Miroku y Sango salieron a buscar leña para luego cocinar

-Muero de hambre… y donde esta Inuyasha?-pregunto de nuevo el niño ya que no veía a el Hanyou por ningún lado

- El ...ya viene-respondio Aome algo nerviosa, sintio necesidad de desviar el tema-Sabes no he visto a Kirara

-Esta con la anciana Kaede

-Oh ya veo, Shippo te traje algo

-De veras? Puedo ver?

-Sí, solo espera y busco-La chica Tomo una de sus bolsas y empezó a buscar, en ese momento azotaron la débil puerta de madera y se escucho un grito

- AOME! Por qué me dejaste solo y con la cabeza enterrada en el piso?-pregunto un Hanyou muy enojado

- Ah Inuyasha, ya llegaste-respondió la chica lo mas calmada posible, haciéndose como si no supiera de donde venia el chico

-Eso hazte la desentendida, de verdad este estúpido collar y tu son una molestia- Decía el chico mientras señalaba al collar

-El molesto aquí es otro, y yo no fui la que te puso el collar- Exclamo Aome

-No tenías por qué golpearme y dejarme solo por un comentario que hice

-Eres un insensible y tonto

-Como sea, no me interesa seguir hablando contigo, quéjate todo lo que quieras, donde están Miroku y Sango?-pregunto el chico sin el mas mínimo tacto ni delicadeza, cada vez Inuyasha metía la pata mas a fondo. El silencio rondo, Aome se levanto sin hacer ningún ruido, salio de la cabaña y azoto la puerta estando afuera-_lo peor es que no puedo Odiarlo, no tengo la Libertad para hacerlo_-pensó la chica mientras empezaba a caminar lo mas lejos posible de allí

-Inu-Yasha Que tonto eres, mira como la haces enojar- Decía un enojado Shippo el cual había observado toda la pelea

-Cállate Shippo, ella solo esta sensible-agrego Inuyasha, no quería admitir que se había equivocado

-Haber callame, es injusto como la tratas, el deber de Aome está en su época y no en esta, si ella sigue aquí es porque quiere ayudarnos con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de shikon,tu eres un tonto

- Maldita sea Déjame en paz!-Grito el Hanyou luego se levanto y salio de la cabaña no sin antes azotar la puerta

-La puerta no es culpable de sus problemas- Dijo el pequeño Shippo mientras se sentaba y quedaba algo pasmado por el anterior grito de Inuyasha

Inuyasha Pov

Maldición por mas que no quiera tengo que ir a buscarla, por mas que no quiera admitirlo Shippo tiene razon, estúpido y astuto Zorrito, esta situación es peor que una batalla contra Naraku. No puedo estar bien si ella esta mal y mucho mas si es por mi lejos de la cabaña, me adentre en el bosque y no la encontraba, no sentía tampoco rastro de ella con mi olfato, ahora si estaba preocupado, empece a saltar y grite su nombre unas mil veces pero no había respuesta, si a ella le había pasado algo malo el no se lo perdonaría habría roto su promesa de siempre protegerla. Corrió unos pocos kilómetros mas de allí, cerca estaba el pozo devorador de huesos por el que se iba y volvían .. Su desesperación desapareció cuando por fin pudo verla, ella sintió su presencia y solo se dedico a mirarlo, no de la misma manera dulce y cálida sino una mirada fría sin sentimiento-_Esa es la misma mirada que tiene... Kikyo- _pensó Inuyasha mientras quedaba algo pasmado, no podía creer que algún día vería una sola similitud entre esas 2 mujeres que le quitaban el sueño, a las cuales juro proteger con su vida...

Kikyo fue su primer amor, una sacerdotisa antes que mujer a la cual se le había designado el deber de cuidar la perla de shikon hace 500 años, pero el corazón fue mas fuerte que ella, cayo enamorada de Inuyasha y el correspondía a ese sentimiento. Ambos tenían planeada una vida juntos pero no esperaban ser separados tan cruelmente, no pensaron que terminarían engañados por el demonio Naraku el cual se había enamorado de la sacerdotisa y los celos lo consumieron vivo, Kikyo jamas pensó que ella seria la que acabaría con su amado Inuyasha dejándolo clavado a un árbol y minutos después ella moriría. Así de triste fue todo para el Hanyou pero después apareció Aome, esa niña torpe como el solía decirle, que resulto siendo la reencarnación de Kikyo, eran tan parecidas físicamente pero todo lo contrario en sus personalidades, al menos eso pensaba el hasta que vio esa mirada en los ojos de ella. Cada día todo se complicaba, desde que conoció a Aome se sintió querido y protegido y ella no esperaba nada a cambio, Kikyo había vuelto de la muerte por medio de una bruja mas loca que el mismo Naraku, ahora ella vagaba por el mundo, Inuyasha no sabia los propósitos de Kikyo, no sabia si ella seria una amenaza para el, sus sentimientos estaban confundidos era una o la otra...

-Inuyasha-murmuro la pequeña Aome mientras se acercaba a el

-Yo… estuve buscándote- decía el sin mirarla directamente, no pudo sostenerle la mirada, esa no era Aome, se sintió mal al verla así y mucho mas por que fue por su culpa

-Inuyasha tu...- Aome se acerco a el, le busco el rostro y con sus manos toco sus mejillas- Tu estuviste llorando

-Yo no estuve llorando-_por eso era que no podía sentir el olor de Aome, estúpidas lagrimas-_ pensó el chico luego la tomo de la mano y la enfrento

_-sabia que no lo admitiría-_pensó la chica- Estoy bien, puedes irte

-Tsk. Si claro y dejarte aquí sola?

- No me quedare aquí

-Así? A donde iras?-pregunto el Inuyasha con algo ironía y la soltó, ahora estaba algo enojado de nuevo

-A mi época, no quiero causarte mas problemas, no quiero causarte mas dudas y sobre todo no quiero causarte mas molestias- res podio la chica de manera seca y con esa misma mirada que la encontró

- Lo único que me vas a causar es un infarto si te vuelves a salir de la cabaña- le tomo por la muñeca

-Suéltame- dijo Aome intentando ser fuerte, tenia la cabeza agachada y estaba aguantando para no llorar

-No, no te iras, ahora mírame- Le Exigió el chico de manera tosca- Aome mírame- la chica levanto el rostro, tenia la vista algo cristalizada y estaba algo nerviosa-No quiero volver a verte como lo hice hoy, no quiero verla a ella en ti, no son la misma persona

-Tu eres feliz viéndola a ella en mi de que te quejas? déjame irme de una vez

-Deja de decir tonterías, no pretendo seguir mas con esto así sea egoísta

-Tonto eres un tonto para que me quieres aquí?

-Maldita sea me harás decirlo-parecía algo molesto pero fue bajando su tono de voz poco a poco-... de verdad aun no te has dado cuenta que yo te necesito a mi lado?- Inuyasha la jalo del brazo, haciendo que ella escondiera su rostro en su pecho, la rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella también hacia lo mismo

-lo siento, las palabras no se me dan nada bien-susurro para la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos aun con el rostro escondido- No solo te necesito a mi lado... Yo... te quiero a mi lado, te dije que seré egoísta porque no pretendo dejarte ir nunca, te dije que no te quería ver con esa mirada por que no es la tuya, tu me aceptaste tal y como soy, lloraste, me defendiste, y has estado conmigo... no creas que ahora voy a dejar que te vayas, no pretendo quedarme solo cuando se que puedo detenerte

-Inu... yasha- Dijo Aome en un susurro, lo miro a los ojos, ella tenia el rostro rojo, los ojos le brillaban no sabia si por las lagrimas que había derramado o por algo mas...

-Aome aunque no parezca se que tengo sentimientos, no se exactamente en donde pero se que los tengo y mas que protegerte y ser protegido por ti, quiero saber si me correspondes

-Corresponderte? Bueno yo...-la chica estaba atónita, era ahora o nunca, hasta que el momento se detuvo...

-Ustedes 2 que están haciendo?-pregunto una mujer montada en una gata de 3 colas que volaba

-An-anciana Kaede que esta haciendo aquí?-tartamudeo Aome de lo nerviosa que estaba

-Vuelo de regreso a la cabaña, ustedes que hacen solos en medio del bosque? algún demonio esta por aquí?-pregunto curiosa la anciana

-Etto yo... yo sentí... la presencia de un fragmento- Aome intento mentir, Inuyasha en su interior quiso matar a la anciana por interrumpirlo de esa manera, no era justo

-Oh ya veo, continúen la búsqueda- Sin mas la señora se fue volando montada en la gata

-Tsk. Como se nota que sabes decir mentiras-exclamo Inuyasha mientras sonreí al ver los nervios de Aome

-Por lo menos dije algo tu ni siquiera...-Sin dale oportunidad de hablar Inuyasha la levanto y empezó a saltar

-Y ahora que?-pregunto Aome algo extrañada

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar

-No podía ser haya abajo?

-No me gusta que me interrumpan y menos cuando habla enserio

Ahora estaban realmente lejos de la cabaña, no se sentía ni la presencia de un alma, estaban en un lugar rodeado de arboles, donde la brisa corría aun mas fuerte y las estrellas se veían en mayor cantidad. Inuyasha la bajo con cuidado, ella estaba cansada de ser tratada como una muñeca que jalan, abrazan y cargan

-Donde estamos?-pregunto ella al verse en un lugar que nunca había estado

-Me gusta venir aquí cuando tu no estas-respondió el chico mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que ella lo viera sonrojar

-Es muy tranquilo- La chica se sentó en el césped

-Si ahora, responderás a mi pregunta?- la Impaciencia de Inuyasha era notable, se sentó frente a ella y no le quito la mirada de encima

-Es algo complicado, yo no se si tu sientes lo mismo que yo, ademas esta Kikyo tu y ella...-

-Kikyo y yo Nada, mira se que para ti seria imposible creerlo, y yo aun estoy intentando entender mi extraña seguridad pero me dolió verte así, no eras la Aome que a mi me gusta ver, no eras la Aome que quiero, no eras Mi Aome- Inuyasha estaba sonrojado, por Dios era mas fácil matar a mil yokais que hablar de sus sentimientos

-Inuyasha-susurro ella pero el quería seguir hablando

-Quizá es estúpido pero tu y yo... bueno tu y yo no se como decirlo-pauso por un momento, la tomo de las manos y la miro directo a los ojos- serias la madre de mis hijos?... no espera así no muy estilo Miroku Agh odio esto

-Inuyasha-hablo la chica y esbozo una sonrisa-yo... acepto ser la madre de tus hijos

-Espera... que?-ella estaba sonriendo a su tonta declaración y de paso la estaba aceptando

-Yo Quiero estar a tu lado, te quiero mas de lo que debería y no te niego que tenia mis dudas pero ya se han acabado

-Aome yo puedo...-El quería hacerlo, al diablo el orgullo, la recostó sobre el césped y le planto un beso, al fin lo había echo, sabia mejor de lo que se lo había imaginado, solo ella tenia esa esencia, solo ella le podía mover el piso en 2 segundos y cambiar su parecer. Ella no era muy experta, estaba dando su primer beso, torpemente le fue siguiendo el paso, la chica ahora estaba mas roja hacia competencia con el traje del chico, poco a poco se fueron separando por falta de oxigeno, como siempre el oxigeno tenia la culpa y quitaba la diversión

-Me gustas y eres ahora solo mía-le dijo el mientras la miraba fijamente-... espera soné como Koga... no soy bueno para estas cosas- ella sonrió ante cada gesto que el hacia, pasaba de ser un chico tímido y confundido, a uno endiabladamente Sexy y seguro

-Sonaste como Inuyasha, el que yo quiero, estas siendo tu y por el simple echo de ser tu me Enamore perdidamente de ti- ella sonrió y se le lanzo en un abrazo el cual ella correspondió

-Yo también te quiero pequeña niña torpe y escandalosa, mi niña- la beso rápidamente y la miro, ella era tan imperfecta que era perfecta, si, así de loco, su manera de ser tan única que muchas veces no compaginaba con el la hacia quererla aun mas, se sentía completo

-Hay no-Dijo Aome mientras abría los ojos

-Que paso?-pregunto el, ya estaba preocupado, quizá había echo algo malo

-Olvide que e dije a Sango que cocinaríamos, ella no sabe usar nada de mi época...Tu me distraes- le dijo a Inuyasha mientras inflaba las mejillas, ella no podía dejarse despistar así de fácil pero ante el era vulnerable

-Tsk. Déjalo para después, no creerás que esta noche vamos a volver?, no arruinaras esto- la volvió a abrazar, esta vez mas fuerte, pretendía dormir así con ella, no quería que ese calor que ella le brindaba se desapareciera

-Si eres tan romántico-dijo ella sarcásticamente

-Total eso fue lo que te enamoro de mi no?-pregunto el mientras la miraba de esa manera tan intimidante, de inmediato ella se puso roja

-Ya cállate

-Te vez linda sonrojada

-Tonto- Aome oculto su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha

-No lo ocultes, es perfecto- la tomo del mentón, le gustaba verla así, quería ser el único que le causara sonrojos y que solo fueran para el, mataría al que se le acercara a ella con intenciones de robarle a su niña

-Inuyasha, por cuanto tiempo estaremos así?-pregunto ella

-A que te refieres?

-lo que quiero decir es cuanto tiempo duraran estos sentimientos? no quiero estar lejos de ti

-Tiempo? eso es para los que se rinden, tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre, tu estas destinada a estar conmigo y yo contigo no pretendo dejarte así el mundo se me venga encima

Ella solo sonrió, lo abrazo y se dispuso a sentir la brisa la cual ya no se sentía fría en lo absoluto, por fin era feliz, esa noche dormiría tranquila, lo que viniera después se podía esperar, Naraku? la perla? Kikyo? ya todo había pasado segundo plano, eran solo ellos 2 lo que ahora importaba realmente, ya no habían dudas, ella se quedaría por siempre de a su lado

Eso Fue todo ._. Si les dio Diabetes LO SIENTO, no me demanden :(

me divertí escribiéndola en parte me acorde de ciertas situaciones que a mi me pasaron :/ Estúpidos sentimientos -.- ... Total ojala les haya gustado

Ravennosora


End file.
